When a user is browsing a web page via a browser on a client, such as a mobile terminal, he/she may require the browser in a certain browsing mode, such as traceless browsing mode or security protection mode. Then pop-up control for tips, such as Toast will be used. Toast is a very handy tips message box, which may generate a simple message for the user on the browser client interface. Usually the message is displayed in the center of the screen.
The conventional technology has some issues. Although the pop-up control is a weak reminder, it is not a system control. Hence, when, for example, the user continuously switches between different browsing modes, the pop-up control will repeatedly provide message tips. For example again, the user continuously open multiple tabs with each in a different browsing state. The pop-up control will provide message tips for each of the tabs. The tips message box of the pop-up control will be displayed for a period of time, which can interrupt the user from browsing through the browser.